


the one at the rave

by bellaaanovak



Series: fluffly deancas drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Grinding, M/M, Rave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hears EDM music for the first time at a rave and loves it, but loves Castiel's reaction to it even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one at the rave

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: grinding + rhythm
> 
> I know nothing about EDM music. Ignore my shitty use of a title, as I no way endorse that shitty song <3

It was no secret Dean loved music. He loved the way guitar riffs made him quiver, and the way a snare drum made his heart beat a hundred times faster. He loved how a singer’s raspy voice made his stomach flip and how a bass line gave him chills. Most of all, he loved what music did to Cas. He loved how Cas stood on the table when Led Zeppelin blasted from the stereo. He loved when Cas would sway in the bathroom in the morning humming Frank Sinatra. He loved Cas’ raspy voice singing the lyrics to a Heart song whenever one came on the radio in the car.

Dean could listen to any genre and be okay with it – even if he didn’t admit it out loud. He’s a music junkie. His real passion is classic rock, but he could roll with 80s pop or country or even rap. The one genre he’s never actually listened to, though, was EDM. Sam dragged Dean and Cas to a rave when he discovered it. It was deafening, repetitive, techno music and the whole warehouse had colorful strobe lights flashing everywhere. Some college girl splashed Dean and Cas with a bunch of paint that glowed from the numerous black lights.

Dean could already see Cas bobbing his head to the rhythm of the music and feel his drumming fingertips on his waist, where his arm was wrapped around. He was enjoying it, and Dean was enjoying Cas.

A different song started playing and Cas pulled Dean closer to the stage where people were shedding their layers and throwing them over the gated barrier for storage. It was hot as  _hell_  in the warehouse, so Dean didn’t hesitate. Both of them were now in their undershirts, and moved back a few yards to hear the music better. Cas immediately backed up into Dean, tilting his head back and kissing him sweetly. Dean happily accepted the silent offer and dragged his hands down Cas’ waist and hips, groaning when his ass pressed into him. Cas moved so perfectly in sync with the song, it almost made Dean cry.

He wanted so badly to talk to him, whisper in his ear how beautiful he looked and  _felt_ , God, but it was so loud he couldn’t even hear himself think. Someone could be getting shot for all he knew, and he wouldn’t even hear it, because he was too focused on Cas’ hips and his ass and his hands and the paint and  _everything_. He wished he knew Cas was this flexible. He’d have had Sammy drag them to a rave a  _lot_  sooner – not like he’s gonna miss any in a hundred mile radius ever again.


End file.
